Uma Oportunidade de Recomeçar
by Hadrian Marius
Summary: Duas vezes Minmay tivera a oportunidade de mudar o rumo de sua vida. Agora a terceira se apresentava...será que ela ainda teria coragem?


UMA OPORTUNIDADE DE RECOMEÇAR  
  
O VAF 06 Alpha abandonou o hangar da Pionner.  
  
O anti-nauseante começava a fazer efeito e lentamente Minmay livrava-se dos efeitos do alcool. A sobriedade, forçada, atirou-a a realidade que desesperadamente tentava evitar.  
  
A musa inspiradora de homens, responsável pela redenção de uma raça e salvadora de outra encolheu-se, como uma criança perdida.  
  
Desde o dia em que chegara a ilha Macross, para passar as férias escolares no restaurante de seus tios, sua vida mudara completamente.  
  
Apenas dois dias após sua chegada houve a cerimonia de lançamento da SDF-1. Neste mesmo dia os zentraedis chegaram, a ilha Macross foi lançada para a órbita de Plutão e ela conhecera Rick Hunter.  
  
Rick.   
  
Seu querido Rick.  
  
Naquele dia fatídico ele salvara-lhe a vida e a confortou enquanto permaneciam presos no interior desolado da SDF-1. Deu-lhe forças para perseguir seus sonhos.   
  
Sonhos que apenas separaram-nos.  
  
Lynn Minmay.   
  
A Miss Macross que com suas canções inspiravam os homens em suas batalhas e oferecia esperança aos habitantes da cidade-fortaleza.  
  
Lynn Minmay.   
  
A atriz de cinema. O alvo dos paparazzi, o assunto principal das rodas de fofocas, o assunto que fazia todos se esquecerem da guerra que insistia em revelar-se a cada alerta de evacuação.   
  
Embriagada pelas luzes, pela adoração de toda uma cidade. De todo um planeta. Esquecera-se de seu doce Rick. Esquecera-se de seus olhares. De quão diferentes eram dos olhares dos fans.  
  
De como seu olhar era diferente do de Kyle.  
  
Lynn Kyle.   
  
Seu primo e pacifista. Cresceram juntos, como irmãos e admirava seu pacifismo, algo tão antinatural, tão rebelde, tão anarquista num tempo de guerras como o que cresceram.   
  
Talvez, esta proximidade, esta intimidade, a fez cega para o desejo que seu primo sentia. Um desejo que consumia-o, tornando-se uma obsessão doentia que visava apenas controla-la, possui-la...  
  
"h Rick! Se não tivesse te perdido, te esquecido, te abandonado. Não teria procurado aplacar minha solidão, minha dor, meu desespero nos braços de Kyle. Não teria me entregue a seu amor doentio.  
  
Minmay murmurou baixinho, sendo observada, pelo retrovisor, pelo piloto.  
  
Assim como a Terra conhecera o inferno sob o peso das armas zentraedi ela também conheceria o seu. Mas, ao contrário do planeta-mãe ela não se sentia forte, não sentia-se capaz de recomeçar e tudo o que desejava era desaparecer entre os areais.  
  
Assim teria feito se não fosse um anjo que estendeu-lhe a mão.  
  
Janice Em.  
  
Seu anjo salvador. Aquela que indicou-lhe o caminho a ser novamente percorrido. Que mostrou-lhe sua razão de ser. Seu motivo para estar neste mundo.  
  
Ela era uma musa; que inspirava os homens e mulheres a darem o melhor de si, a acreditar que o amanhã seria melhor, apesar das dificuldades do presente.  
  
Janice, sua melhor amiga, mostrou-lhe novamente o prazer que sentia ao cantar e a convenceu a exorcizar seus demonios cantando nas bodas de Rick e Lisa.  
  
Ao ve-los tão felizes, e sua própria infelicidade, doeu. E doeu muito. Cada palavra, cada silaba de sua canção eram um lamento sobre as decisões erradas que tomara na vida.   
  
Talvez, numa tentativa desesperada de refazer sua vida, este tenha sido o motivo que a levou a roubar aquele shuttle e arriscar o suicídio no rastro de dobra da SDF-3.  
  
Um ato de loucura que poderia ter abreviado sua existência dolorida mas, que foi interrompido pelo coronel Wolff.  
  
Jonathan Wolff.   
  
Assim como Rick, ele viera em seu socorro. Tornara-se seu salvador e ganhara seu coração.  
  
Ela decidira a não cometer o mesmo erro. E assim fez, se entregando de corpo e alma a seu novo amor.  
  
Só para ser traida.  
  
Casado! Ele era casado! Como podia ter mentido para ela. Em sua ira nem quiz ouvir suas desculpas; que importava se ele e a mulher estavam divorciados? A questão era que ele decidira não contar-lhe, como se ela fosse apenas uma aventura.  
  
E, como um covarde, que fugia das consequências de seus atos, juntou-se ao Hunters e Sterlings em sua aliança com os Sentinelas.  
  
Novamente, ela se encontrou só.   
  
Novamente deixará um amor partir.   
  
Novamente o perdeu.  
  
Minmay procurou se controlar; não queria que o piloto VT visse suas lágrimas.  
  
Se fosse possivel a uma pessoa cometer duas vezes o mesmo erro, esta pessoa era ela.  
  
Duas vezes amou e fora amada.   
  
Duas vezes os perdeu.   
  
Duas vezes encontrou consolo nos ombros de homens possessivos.  
  
T.R Edwards.   
  
Desesperada. Angustiada. Ela não recusou os braços fortes e seguros de Edwards. Em sua dor, por novamente ter deixado um amor se esvair, não percebera que seus olhos brilhavam como os de Kyle.  
  
Mas, se Kyle possuia um amor doentio por ela o mesmo não acontecia com o lider dos Ghost Riders. Para ele ela não passava de um premio, de um objeto que devia ser exibido. Algo que lembrasse a todos seu poder...  
  
Edwards, também se diferenciava de seu primo em algo mais; era um homem violento, que não admitia ser contrariado. Mais de uma vez ele precisou erguer a mão para mostra-lhe quem era que mandava, quem era seu dono. E mais de uma vez sua mão de soldado desceu.  
  
Era deste homem que fugia. Preferia confiar num estranho, que nem ao menos conhecia o rosto, que lhe prometera levar para junto de seus amigos, do que voltar a ve-lo.  
  
A luz de Valivarre, o sol local, surgiu por detras de Fantoma e aqueceu-lhe a face.   
  
Havia um ditado que dizia que se algo acontecesse uma vez talvez acontecesse uma segunda. Mas se acontecesse duas vezes com certeza aconteceria uma terceira.  
  
Ela já tivera duas oportunidades de mudar sua vida e agora a terceira se revelava.   
  
Desta vez prometia a si mesma não falhar...  
  
O Caça Veritech iniciou sua reentrada na atmosfera de Tirol.  
  
ENDE...  
  
NOTAS  
  
(1) Este é um conto baseado no fim do primeiro capitulo da novela "World Killers".  
  
(2)Apesar da personagem principal ser Linn Minmay, velha conhecida dos fans de Macross, este não é um fic de Macross e os personagens e fatos aqui citados são exclusivos da saga Robotech.  
  
(3)Todas as novelas da saga Robotech, 21 no total, podem ser encontrados, traduzidos para o espanhol, no site Herederos de Zor -   
  
Qualquer comentário, sujestão ou critica enviem para admariusig.com.br 


End file.
